


Nowhere without you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: After the fall, Will washes up in a world where he doesn't exist. Where does that leave him?





	Nowhere without you

Will comes to and he’s on the shore, not bleeding and safe. “Hannibal?” he asks and hears no reply.  
He recalls the dragon and the fall and all that blood. So where is Hannibal? Did the waves claim him?  
He gets up and walks towards the house. There is no corpse and no blood, and the windows are whole. The door is open and Will goes inside. He changes his wet clothes, and tries to find a trace of Hannibal’s presence, the bottle of wine they shared, the condoms and lube in the bedroom. There is nothing like that. The bedroom holds a woman’s pink chemise, and a dressing gown with antlers beside a narrow bed that he knows well.  
Will goes to find a car that belongs to Hannibal, and finds the keys in it.  
He drives to Baltimore, the dressing gown in his backseat.

*  
Jack Crawford is at home, and he does not know Will.   
“It’s me..Will..” he says. “I know you.”  
“No,” Jack says. “I do not know you.”  
“Who caught Dolarhyde then? The Ripper?”  
“The ripper was never caught. Agent Clarice Starling shot Dolarhyde.”  
“I see..” Will says. “Where is Lecter?”  
“At home, I assume. He’s a shrink. You seem to need one.”  
Will can’t explain his laughter to Jack.  
He goes to see Alana, and she lives at her old address, not with Margot.  
He finds no trace of himself on the web, not even Tattle Crime.

*  
“I’m sorry,” Alana says. “I don’t know you.”  
“Margot Verger?”  
“No. It ended. She killed Mason and went to jail for it. She still writes me.”  
“I’m so sorry, Alana.”  
“I’m sorry, Will. I wish I knew you.”  
Alana wishes him well, and he leaves.

 

*  
Hannibal is at home, alone when Will finds him.  
“Hello..” he says and does not seem to know Will.  
He’s whole and alive and he looks sinfully good.  
“You do not know me,” Will says and breaks down crying. “I’m Will Graham.”  
Hannibal hugs him awkwardly and lets him in. He cannot be unused to people behaving weirdly around him.   
“I know this is wrong..” Will says. “I know you. I know about Mischa and Chiyoh and the Ripper.. how you taste in the sunlight..”  
“I don’t see..”  
“Did you help Jack?”  
“Briefly. I helped Clarice find Dolarhyde.”  
“Is she..with you?”  
“No. Why would she be?”  
“I don’t know. She is me. I am her. “  
“Do you believe so?”  
“No. I took her role, and she mine. In this world.”  
“What am I to you, Will?”  
“My best friend, my worst enemy..”  
“That’s a powerful bond.”  
“Yes. And no you don’t know me.”  
Will sobs and Hannibal takes his hand.  
“You and I took down Dolarhyde. You were bright Lucifer in the dark, lighting my way, and then we fell together into the sea, to be born anew.”  
“So poetic. You must love me very much.”  
“Yes, “ says Will and kisses him.  
“I’m not..attracted to men,” Hannibal says and still kisses back.  
“I know. I shall leave you.”  
“You could stay..”  
“No. Goodbye, Hannibal.”  
Will leaves a very confused Hannibal with a notable bulge in his pants, and a heavy heart.

*  
He spends a year rescuing dogs, and living in a car, sometimes he thinks he smells Hannibal on the dressing gown.  
He eventually goes back to Baltimore to stay at a hotel. Then Bedelia du Maurier comes to see him.

*  
“Do you know what you did to him?” she asks.  
“No.”  
“Lecter. He’s a mess because of you.”  
“What did I do?”  
“You made him fall in love with you, he’s talked of nothing but you for a whole year. The impish nymph who kissed him breathless and stole his heart.”  
“I..”  
“I traced you and the car you stole. He didn’t report it stolen. Apparently you took some of his underwear too, you perverted little man.”  
“A dressing gown.”  
“Oh well that’s okay then. “  
“Go see him. He needs closure at least. Talk to him or fuck him, I don’t care.”  
“I shall,” says Will.

*  
He drives to Hannibal’s home. Hannibal hosts a party, but when he sees Will he drops a glass and runs towards him. “Will,” he says. “You came..”  
“I had to.”  
Hannibal does kiss him in front of his guests, and eventually they make their excuses and leave. The gossip topic has been found for the season.  
“I thought of you, I made you an offering you wild sylph..” Hannibal breathes against his lips.  
“What poor soul did you kill?”  
“Dimmond. He looked like you.”  
Poor Dimmond.  
“Did you reshape him into a broken heart?”  
“How do you know? Nobody found him.”  
“I did. In my world.”  
“Will you stay in mine?” Hannibal asks.  
“It’s ours now.”  
“Let’s go to bed.”  
“Yes,” Will says and follows his eager cannibal to his bed.  
He’ll enjoy his second chance at life.


End file.
